


Halloween is coming

by FragileObject



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conciliating work and family life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween is coming

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ya viene Halloween](https://archiveofourown.org/works/720734) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



Ianto entered the office of his boss and spoke without taking off his eyes of the records he was browsing. The last two weeks had been hectic and everyone was really tired.

—XP376 artifact report, incident in hospital with the cabulian virus report, last month weevil activity report...

—I hate bureaucracy —Jack sighed—. Leave them by there.

—The school Halloween party starts at half past four on Friday —Ianto continued still perusing papers—. It will not take long. Gwyneth wants to be a Gothic Little Red Riding Hood bar vampire hunter anime style and Kai prefers a pirate costume without a pegleg. The eye patch seems right to him but he’s afraid to actually lose his leg. I will disguise myself of Indiana Jones.

Jack cocked his head thoughtfully.

—I like Indiana Jones...

—Yeah, me too.

—I mean...

—I know what you mean, Jack.

—Would you leave the hat on? —Jack asked with a voice oozing lust in spurts.

Ianto left the reports on the desk and looked at his incorrigible husband during an instant.

—Yes, I will leave the hat on —he said coolly—. What are you going to be?

Jack smiled and it was as if twenty light bulbs had turned on in the room. Ianto, immune, did not move a muscle.

—A handsome officer of World War II.

—Originality above all...

Jack bit his lip in a gesture that was anything but innocent.

—I can leave my coat on... —he said with a soft voice and a pout on his beautiful features—. You’ve always liked my coat...

—God knows it’s true... —there was a flash of desire in Ianto’s deep blue eyes for a nanosecond, but when he spoke, he sounded impassive again—. Okay, Indiana Jones and fellow RAF officer have a child Halloween party on Friday at four thirty. Two hours of unlimited fun.

With that, he headed for the door.

—Don’t worry, Ianto —Jack said still sweetly—. Think about how well Indiana Jones and his friend will spend their weekend off when the kids will be gone to spend a scary Halloween with aunt Rhi and their cousins.

Ianto, at the door, turned.

—I love you, Jack —he said sincerely.

—I know.

—But you’re a provocateur asshole —he added before leaving the office.

—I know —Jack said with a laugh before returning to work.


End file.
